A Child's Promise
by PrincessNerine
Summary: A promise between two children is carried in Serena's heart when she meets the boy who made the promise 10 years later. Serena/Darien Pairing. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

I remember it like it was yesterday, it was a painful yet happy memory.

I was sitting alone in a lovely park, watching other kids play. I felt a painful tug inside my chest watching them, I didn't have anyone to play with or talk to. Mother was always too busy to spend time with me, but I understood, she had a company to run and I respected that. So I came to the park when I felt lonely, it was nice to see others play when I couldn't.

While I was watching, felt a sudden poke at the back of my head and a voice that said, "Hey! It looks like you got two big meatballs on your head!"

I turned around and saw an older boy with the black hair and the deepest blue eyes I've ever seen. He was beautiful.

"They are not meatballs! They are my pigtails!" I said as I poked his chest.

"Well they sure look like meatballs. I'm Darien, what's your name little girl?" He said as he ruffled my hair.

I smacked his hand away and replied, "Serena. Why did you have to poke me? I was fine before you had to bother me."

Darien looked down at his feet, as if he was trying to come up with a suitable answer. When he finally decided to reply, he looked up through his long eyelashes and said, "You looked lonely and I wanted to see if you wanted to play." Darien looked up and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back; no one had ever asked if I wanted to play.

"I'd love to!" I said jumping with glee.

"Okay calm down," Darien said laughing, "let's go play on the playground Meatball-Head!" He turned and ran towards the playground.

I chased after him laughing, "My name is not Meatball-Head!"

That day became one of the best days in my life, we played in the river by the park, climbed trees and Darien even treated me to ice cream. As soon as the day came to an end, I didn't want to say goodbye to Darien.

"Will I ever see you again?" I asked my voice lined with hope.

"Sure you will! How about each Friday we meet in the spot where we first met?"

"You promise?" I said as I stuck out my pinky.

"I promise, I will meet you here on Friday." He wrapped his pinky around mine and shook. As we went our separate ways, I became excited for when I would be able to see Darien again.

When Friday rolled around I went to the bench at the park and waited. I waited all day until I had to go home. I was heart-broken, I hoped with all my might that he was busy and couldn't come. I waited the next Friday, and the next, and the next one after that. I gave up after months without him coming. All I had was the memory of that day and I kept that close to my heart. I wished with all my heart that I'd see him again.

10 Years Later

I woke with a startle; I had the dream about my day with Darien again. It hurt me when I had this dream, I still want to see him, but I gave up some time ago. I lay in my bed as I petted my Luna, she was a present from Mother to keep me company while she was away.

When I finally got out of bed, I walked to my kitchen and served myself some breakfast and fed Luna. While I was eating, I made the decision to go to the park where I first met Darien. It was for old time's sake. I went to my room and put on a pretty blue dress and placed blue ribbon in my pigtails.

The day was warm and the smell of spring was in the air, it had all the things a nice day should have. I sat on the bench and read a magazine. I kept telling myself not to get my hopes up, but deep down inside my heart fluttered with the thought of seeing those blue eyes again. As I was reading, I heard a voice.

"Hey is it alright if I sit here?"

I looked up to lock eyes with a pair of beautiful blue eyes. It was him. He was there right in front of me. I then suddenly noticed that I was gawking and haven't answered his question.

"Darien?" I said slowly.

"Do I know you? Wait… those pigtails, you're Meatball-Head!" He exclaimed.

"My name is not Meatball-Head! Its Serena!" the force of my shout raised me onto my feet.

"I know," Darien said with a laugh and sat down on the bench, "It's been what? 10 Years I think?"

"Give or take a few," I said as I sat down slowly. I was hoping this wasn't a dream. "I'm sixteen now and you?"

"Twenty-Two, I just got out of class and I got this strange tug to come to this park. Isn't that weird?"

"Yeah I got one too!" I was hoping he would remember our promise, but all that mattered was that he was here right now and we were together.

We talked for awhile, I felt so happy. It was like I was six again playing with that little boy. We talked about our lives; Darien was in college and was involved with martial arts. I was having the time of my life. That was until she came along.

I was in the middle of talking about school, when all of a sudden this girlish voice rang out.

"Hey Darien!" I turned around to see a young girl jogging over, she was as beautiful as Darien. She had long black hair, deep purple eyes, and the sleek body of a model. She was the kind of girl that every girl wanted to be.

"Hey Raye!" He said as he planted a kiss on her lips.

With that kiss, my heart shattered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews:) they're what convinced me to make this chapter! This is the first story I've ever posted. I thought I wasn't going to get any nice reviews, but you guys proved me wrong! Well I am now done gushing, so please enjoy this chapter:) **

My world started to feel as if it was crumbling all around me. Darien was with another girl. I always thought that when I saw him again we'd be together, but I was too late.

"Raye I want you to meet someone," Darien wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her over, "Raye meet Serena, she's a friend from my childhood. Serena meet Raye, she's my girlfriend."

"It is nice to meet you Serena." Raye said with a strange tone, it was as if she was trying to hold something back.

"Its nice to meet you too," I said with a false happiness. I just wanted to go home and curl up in my bed, so I could unleash the tears I was holding back.

"So you were a childhood friend of my Darien?"

"You could say that… I only met him once. When I was six I was sitting in this exact spot all by myself when Darien came over and called me Meat-Ball head. After that we spent the whole day together." Happiness filled my heart when I spoke of that day, but it quickly slipped away as I looked over and saw Raye snuggling up to Darien. "How did you and Darien meet?" I knew I shouldn't have asked. It would bring so much pain, but I had to know.

"Oh its such a lovely story if I do say so myself" Raye gushed. Just the way she said that made me want to vomit.

"Its not all that great Raye." Darien said with a kind of shyness that made him seem so annoyed. It gave me a slight bit of hope in my heart.

"Well anyways, about a year ago on a beautiful day, I was just walking in this exact park on my way to school. I wasn't paying much attention since I was in a rush and I ran into someone. Before I even got a chance to fall, this handsome prince caught me. It was like a dream!" The feeling of vomiting started to creep back. "As soon as I saw him, I fell head over heels for him! And I knew he did also didn't you babe?"

"Well-"Darien started to answer but Raye didn't give him a chance.

"We have been in love since that day! Isn't it the sweetest love story ever?"

"Just the sweetest." I tried to muster up some fake enthusiasm, but I still couldn't get over the vomiting feeling.

"Hmm, Darien darling, I'm hungry and I'm sure Serena is too. I think I saw a hot dog cart at the entrance of the park. Why don't you go get us some?" Raye said as she nudged Darien.

"Sure, I guess I could do that." Darien said in a strange tone. It made me wonder if he was as annoyed with her as I was. As I watched Darien disappear around the corner, I felt a flash of pain in my arm. I turned around to see Raye giving me a death glare and her fingernails digging into my arm.

"Ow what the hell are you doing, let go!" I tried to yank my arm away from her, but she just dug her nails in even deeper.

"I see the way you stare at MY Darien. You're in love with him aren't you," she shook my arm hard, "He's mine do you hear me? MINE. I will not let anyone take him away from me, especially a girl like you." Raye said with a sneer. I could feel the blood seeping from the cuts; I was not going to cry not in front of this bitch.

"You treat him like a possession, and that is no way to treat a person." I said as calmly as I could without drawing attention.

"So you do love him," she said with a cruel smile, "well I can tell you this, he will never be yours. A man like Darien IS a possession. Is beauty goes with mine, it complements me. I have him so wrapped around my fingers, he is devoted to me."

I could feel the sting of tears in the back of my eyes, but I would not give her the satisfaction of shedding them. I stood up and yanked my arm away from her and I turned on the heel of my foot and walked away. I could hear Raye call out to me, "You're trash you know that? You won't steal him away from me!"

I started to walk faster and soon I began to sprint. I would not break down here, I would make it home. While I was keeping my head down, all of a sudden I ran into someone. We both fell in a tangle of limbs, when I was able to untangle my arms and legs I sat up and saw the person I ran into. It was Darien. I looked down and saw I had hot dog condiments all over my dress. Great. Maybe Raye was right, maybe I am just trash. I certainly looked the part now.

"I'm – I'm so sorry… I wasn't looking" I managed to say.

"Hey you're fine," Darien said as he patted my shoulder, I flinched away, "I should have been paying more attention too." He was oblivious to the way I flinched from his touch.

"It's okay, I was just on my way home." I said without looking up at him.

I felt smooth fingers brush against my chin that tilted my head up until I locked eyes with his. "What happened to your arm? You're bleeding."

I looked down and noticed that I was indeed bleeding, a lot more than I thought. "Oh its nothing, I tripped and fell into a thorn patch." I lied smoothly. I just needed to get home. I got up quickly and brushed off what I could.

I turned away and began to walk when Darien said. "It was nice seeing you again, I would like to see you again if I can. If you would like, maybe you could meet me here tomorrow?" I couldn't turn around; I didn't want him to see the pain that sentence brought to my heart. I just continued to walk, but he called out behind me, "I will wait for you all day if I have to! Please come see me tomorrow." He said with such pain, I wondered if he really meant it.

I turned around slightly to see a ghost of a smile on his face. I knew once I saw that that I had to come back tomorrow. "I'm going to hold that to you." I said with smile.

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow!" He gave one last waved and walked away.

As I was walking home, I was filled with excitement about being able to see Darien again. I was just hoping that it would be true this time. Deep down inside I knew it was.

**That's it for this chapter! Please give me a review and tell me what you think! Its you all that will help me become a better writer! :) **

** ~ Nerine 3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Love the reviews, they're what keeps me writing! For those who are asking about why is Raye such a B****, I wanted someone who was already shown to have arguments about Darien with Serena in the series. I love Raye she's one of my favorites! Explanation is done now on to the next chapter, enjoy and review :) **

I woke up with my arm being sore, for a moment I wondered why it was. But I then remembered yesterday's events. I also remembered of Darien's promise. Happiness filled my heart; it would be just like that day.

If I was going to get ready for my meeting with Darien, I better hop to it. As I was walking down the stairs to kitchen with a purring Luna in my arms, I heard a soft voice call from downstairs. "Hello Serena, I haven't seen you in awhile." I knew who it was as soon as I heard the voice, I ran down the stairs quickly. I turned the corner to see her, Mother. I put Luna down as I ran towards her and swept her into a hug. I knew Mother was very proper, but I didn't care. I haven't seen her in weeks.

"Mother, I missed you so much. I've been so lonely." I snuggled my face deeper in to her shoulder, I missed her smell. She smelled of sweet flowers in the spring.

"Now now Serena, there is no need to act childish. I'm here." Mother said as she gave me a final pat on the back before stepping away. I felt a flash of pain in my chest. I knew she loved me, but it hurt that she always seemed to keep me at arm's length.

"Sorry Mother, how was your business trip?"

"It was nice. I sealed another deal and was able to add another branch to my company." She said absentmindedly as she wandered the kitchen, inspecting it. "You seem to be living well. It makes me feel more comfortable about leaving you by yourself again."

Hurt filled me; I hated it when she left me. I always felt so lonely. "When are you leaving this time?" I said with a slightly angry tone.

"Serena darling, there is no need to use that tone with me," Mother said sternly "I leave next week. This is what is best for us, and I know so. Now please be grateful that I have a job that pays for your private schooling and our home."

"Mother I don't care about that. I just want you to stay home for more than a short time. You see your business partners more than you see your own daughter!" I shouted.

At first Mother wasn't facing me and then all of a sudden with a turn of her heel she crossed the room and was nose to nose with me. I could see the fury in her eyes. "Now you listen to me Serena Tsukino, I know you don't like my job. Hell I don't even like it! But this is where the money is good and it is supporting us. Please don't argue with me again about this." She took a deep breath, turned around and walked into the other room.

I felt a burning sensation in my lungs, and I noticed that I was holding my breath. I let in a huge gulp of air to quench the pain. I know that she worked hard for us, and I shouldn't blow up on her like I did. But I missed her and don't want to be lonely anymore. I then recalled that I was going to meet Darien soon, "Oh shoot I best get ready." I dashed up the stairs and into my room.

I sifted through my closet trying to find something cute to wear. "Ugh, why don't I have anything to wear?" I then decided to wear my blue jeans and my pink blouse. As I examined myself in the mirror and add a few touch ups, I decided that I was finally ready to go.

I gave Luna quick pat on the head and rushed down the stairs. As I was walking towards the front door, Mother called out to me. "Where are you off to Serena?" I turned around and saw her leaning against the wall.

"Oh I'm just going to go meet a friend in the park." I said slowly.

"Is that it? Oh well just be home before dark." She turned away and gave me a wave.

I let out a sigh of relief. For a minute I thought she wasn't going to let me go. As I was walking to the park, I thought of all the things Darien and I could possibly do. Oh I couldn't wait to go. It was going to be the greatest day, maybe as good as that special day. When I arrived at the park, I saw Darien sitting on a bench. He is so beautiful, those deep eyes as blue as the sea, hair as black as night, and even his lips were perfect.

"Hey Darien!" I rushed over and sat down beside him.

"Oh hey Meatball-Head, I didn't see you there." He said as he ruffled my hair.

"My pigtails do not resemble meatballs!" I pouted.

"I know," he said laughing, "Your reaction is just so funny, its cute." Cute? Oh he thinks I'm cute!

"So what are we going to do today?" I asked.

"Well that's for me to know and you to find out." Darien smirked devilishly.

"Oh no fair!" This is exciting; no one has ever done this for me before. I wonder what he has planned.

"Come on, if we're going to do what I have planned we better start now." He rose up from the bench and grabbed my hand in the process. Darien was holding my hand! I always imagined him doing it, but it was so nice to have it actually happening to me.

We first walked over to an ice cream cart, "Okay first ice cream and its my treat. No if and or buts!" Darien said.

"Okay, umm I'll have chocolate in a waffle cone." I told the ice cream attendant.

"Coming right up Miss." The man replied.

When I received my delicious treat, Darien ordered a strawberry in a waffle cone. After he got his, we walked down the path to the lake in the middle of the park. We sat down in the grass and talked about everything and anything. It was true bliss. Once we finished our treats, we lay back in the grass and watched the clouds.

"That one looks like a bunny." I pointed out a cloud.

"Hmm, look there is one that looks like meatballs, like the ones on your head!" Darien laughed.

"For the last time they're not meatballs!" I said in between snickers.

"Okay okay, maybe they're not." He laughed as he put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him. I snuggled my head into his shoulder, and inhaled his scent. He smelled like fresh roses. "We still have one more thing to do before the day ends." Darien whispered into my ear.

"What is it?"

"Its a surprise." He said with a smile as he lifted me up off the ground. "Turn around for me please." I complied as he placed a blindfold over my eyes.

"What's the blindfold for?"

"Its so the surprise remains a surprise." I felt his breath tickle my ear. Darien grabbed my hand and led me away. We walked for a short time when he stopped. "Okay watch your step." I stepped down with his help onto something that started to shift under my weight.

"Whoa what are we on?" I asked curiously.

"Wait a little longer before I take off the blindfold. Sit down right here." He helped me sit down and the thing we were sitting on began to move. I was extremely curious to what we were doing. After awhile Darien untied my blindfold.

I blinked my eyes a few times to adjust to the light. I took a glance around; we were on the lake in a small rowboat! The water glistened in the light of the sunset; it was one of the most beautiful scenes I've ever laid my eyes on.

"Oh Darien! This is so beautiful! Thank you so much!"

"Its no problem, princess. Its my pleasure." He said with a sweet smile.

I looked around at the scenery as Darien rowed around the lake; it was like a dream that I didn't want to end. When we finally docked, sadness filled my heart. We were going to have to part again and I didn't want to part after having this wonderful day. As we walked hand and hand on our way out of the park, we said nothing. It was as if we didn't want to spoil the moment with words that couldn't describe our day.

"Well I guess this is where we go our separate ways." I said sadly when we reached the edge of the park.

"It doesn't have to end just yet," Darien said softly as his fingertips brushed up against my cheek. "I could walk you home."

"Really? That would be nice. Thank you." I said with joy, I'd get to stay with Darien for a little while longer. I snuggled up to his arm as we walked.

While we were walking I shivered from the cold, and Darien noticed. "Here take my coat, I don't want you to catch a cold." He draped his coat around my shoulders and there was the lovely scent of roses again.

"Thank you Darien."

When we finally reached my house, I knew this would be the end of this wonderful day. "Thank you so much for this lovely day. I really loved it." I told Darien.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, I enjoyed it too." I turned around and reluctantly gave his coat back.

As I watched him slip it back on, I turned around and started walking to the door. "Bye Darien, thanks again."

"Hey where are you going?" I felt a tug on arm that spun me around to face Darien. The force of it brought me against his chest. I looked up at him and saw him smiling sweetly. I was frozen by his look; I couldn't take my eyes away from his. Darien started to tilt his head towards mine, and I stood on the tip of my toes to meet him. Our lips touched and it was absolutely wonderful, it was better than I imagined. He pulled me closer as I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer and making the kiss deeper. When we finally parted, he said, "Now it is goodbye, but not for long. I promise you." He brushed his lips against my cheekbone and slipped a small piece of paper into my pocket. With one final touch of our lips, he turned around and walked away.

I watched him walk away until he disappeared out of sight; I took the piece of paper and looked at it. It was his cell number, and with it was a small note. "_Thank you for the wonderful day, I hope we can spend another one together again, my princess. –D"_

I held the paper close to my heart as I walked into my house. Darien held his promise to me this time and it brought so much happiness to my heart. When I reached my bedroom, I slipped into my pajamas and sprawled out onto my bed. Luna immediately crawled onto my chest and began purring. I placed the piece of paper under my pillow, so I'd be close to Darien even if I couldn't be with him. As my eyes closed, I began to dream sweet dreams about Darien.

**Well this is my longest chapter yet! I hope you enjoyed yourselves. I certainly enjoyed writing it. This will most likely be the latest update until next weekend, I start Winter Quarter tomorrow and have a lot of work ahead of me ._. until next time!**

** ~ Nerine **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey hey guys! This week has been really long ._. a 7am class is just a no. I'm absolutely tired from this week. Sorry for making you guys wait so long for an update, I ended up having a very busy weekend. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter:) I worked very hard on it.**

"Serena. Serena darling, its time to wake up." I felt someone shaking my shoulder gently.

"Mmhmm Darien? Is that you?" I rolled over and squinted my eyes slightly. At first I saw a small figure shadowed by the light, but then as my eyes adjusted to see my mother. I sat up and raised my arm into a stretch. "Oh good morning Mother."

She sat down on the edge of my bed with a smirk on her face, "So," she said as she poked my leg, "who's this Darien?" I grabbed my pillow and shoved my face into it to keep Mother from seeing my blushing face. "Oh so he's that kind of someone." She began to laugh; this was the Mother I missed from my childhood.

"No why would you think that?" I said with a small voice.

"Because sweetie you're blushing." She laughed again; it was nice to hear it again. "So tell me about this Darien. Was he the one you were at the park with?" Mother began to start her poking again.

"Okay! I'll tell you, so as you know his name is Darien. Yes he was the one I was at the park with. He is such a wonderful guy Mother; he made me so happy yesterday." I began to feel the flush of heat climbing my cheeks.

"I see now, I'm glad he makes you happy. Your father made me that happy too when we were young." A dreamy look came across her face as she remembered those days. Mother suddenly shook her head as if she was shaking the memories from her head. "Okay its time for you to go get ready for school." She said as she patted my leg a few times and rose off the bed. "I'll see you downstairs." Mother smiled softly and walked out of the room.

I flopped down onto my bed and sighed deeply. It was nice to be able to see the old Mother, even if it was for a short while. As I lay there I felt a little wet nudge on my arm, I looked over to see it my Luna. "Oh hello there Luna." I cooed. I picked up and set her on my belly, where she instantly began to purr. I sat there a while longer, listening to Luna's purrs. I finally decided to get up when I heard footsteps outside my door.

"Serena dear? Are you awake yet? You're going to be late." Mother called from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a few minutes!" I got up and jumped into the shower and when I was finished quickly changed into my school uniform and ran out the door. When I arrived in the kitchen I looked up at the clock, "Oh crap crap crap! I'm going to be late!" I was frantically running around the kitchen trying to make a quick lunch.

"Serena." I turned around to see my mom holding a Bento lunchbox for me.

"Oh Mother thank you thank you thank you!" I gave her a kiss on the cheek as I grabbed the lunchbox and stuffed it into my backpack while running to the front door. While I was running I saw an envelope on the floor, and written across the front was my name. I picked it up and looked at it curiously. Who could it have been from? My heart skipped a beat and one name came to mind. Darien.

I didn't have time to read it now, so I placed it into my backpack with care and began my sprint once more. I ran to the bus stop, and I barely reached it in time as the bus arrived. As I stepped onto the bus, I was assaulted the loudness and the smells of a high school bus. The smells of the jock's B.O., girl's perfume and the loudness of the usual taunting and gossips. I then heard my name being called by multiple voices, "Hey Serena! Over here! C'mon!" I looked over and saw my friends, Mina and her big smile, with her usual big red bow tied into her long blonde hair and her blue eyes that shined with care. Amy brushing her shaggy blue hair out of her matching blue eyes. And not forgetting Lita with her long brown hair pulled into a ponytail and her green eyes gleaming with mischief.

I walked over and sat down to the empty seat next to Lita, "Hey guys! How was your weekend?"

"Mine was pleasurable; I was able to finish my homework for next week." Amy said proudly.

"I got second place in my martial arts tournament and I was able to work on my new recipe." Lita chimed in.

"I finished one of my romance novels; it had such a wonderful ending to it," Mina said dreamily. "Speaking of romance, you seem like you got quite a bit of it if you ask me. No no no, don't you go off trying to deny it, I can tell who's in love when I see it." She said sternly as I was trying to speak. "Serena c'mon don't leave us in the dark! Who's the prince?" Mina began to beg, and soon Lita and Amy joined her.

"Okay! I'll tell you guys!" I told them everything about what happened from the moment I decided to go to the park and saw Darien on the bench, Raye's craziness and to the lovely sunset row. My heart fluttered while I was talking and I was hoping that I wasn't blushing.

"Oh how adorable! That has to be love if I do say so myself! I can see it on your face!" Mina gushed.

"I completely agree with you." Amy said amused.

"Well if you guys say so, there's no way I'm going to argue." Lita said calmly.

I began to blush again; I then remembered that I had the letter from Darien! As the girls were talking about the latest gossip, I turned around and pulled the letter out of my bag. At first I just start at the front and brushed my fingers lightly against the front. I wonder what gave Darien the idea to write a letter and leave it for me. I still had the note with his number under my pillow; you would think that he would expect me to text or call him later.

I finally had mustered up the courage to open the letter. I unfolded it carefully and slowly. My heart began to flutter as I read, "_My dearest Serena, I long to see you again. I couldn't wait any longer so I wrote this letter. I miss your lovely blue eyes that shine with care. I miss your long silky golden hair. I miss your loving smile. I long for these things; they make you who you are. I want to see you again. Tonight. At midnight at the bench where we finally reunited. I'll be waiting for you – Forever yours, Darien."_

Love began to fill my heart, and my life seemed like a dream. I was filled with excitement for tonight. It seemed like it came out from a romance novel. It was that unbelievable that a man like Darien was in love with a girl like me. As I was deep in thought about this, I was pulled out by Mina.

"Oh is this a love letter from the infamous Darien?" Her arm snaked around and tugged the letter out of my grasp. She began to read it as Amy and Lita huddled around to read over her shoulder. I again began to blush a bright red as they read. When they were done, they all began to talk at once.

"Oh Serena! He sounds darling! You have to go!" Mina exclaimed.

"He does seem very sweet, but isn't that kind of late to be going on a date?" Amy said nervously.

"Its your choice to go, but it does seem a little strange." Lita said sternly.

"Oh hush you guys! Serena need to go, you only get true love once!" Mina shamed them.

"I do plan on going, its only been one day and I'm already longing for him." I said sadly.

"Then its final. She's going!" Mina said with excitement. She and the girls began to talk about all the possible things Darien would do for a date just like the last one. I began to go back into my deep thinking. What would I wear? How should I ask? Should I just be myself? The bus then arrived to the school and we all got off and walked into the school in an amazing mood.

"Mother I'm home!" I called out as I walked into the house. I was extremely tired and in much need of a nap.

"I'm in the living room sweetie." Mother called in response. I turned into the living room and stopped abruptly. Lying on the floor next to the couch my Mother was sitting on was a suitcase.

I kept a leveled voice as I asked, "How long this time?"

"I'm not sure. At least two weeks, maybe more." She said calmly. I took a deep breath to keep in control. She couldn't leave not again. She was starting to act normal again, but then again she always seems to leave when this happens. All of a sudden, I couldn't hold in my emotions anymore. I ran over to her, tears streaming down my face. Her arms opened wide, inviting me into her embrace. I hugged her tight and buried my face into her shoulder. She stroked my hair murmuring, "Its okay, I'll be back again." Among other things.

We stood there for awhile, but then all too soon Mother pulled away. When she did I saw that she also had tears in her face. "I'll miss you Mother."

"I'll miss you too; I'll be back as soon as I can. You be good until I get back okay?" I nodded silently. There was a honk outside, signaling that her ride was outside. She gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked out the door.

The house began quiet and lonely all over again. I felt a bump against my leg. "Meow." I looked down and saw my little Luna rubbing against my leg. I scooped her up and held her close.

"Its just you and me again." Exhaustion washed over me again and I headed up the stairs and into my bed for a nap I leave to meet with Darien.

All too soon, my alarm woke me up with a start at eleven o'clock on the dot. I rose with a yawn as I began to feel the excitement take over the sadness my Mother left me with. While searching though my dresser I was thinking of how I should dress. By the time I decided to wear jeans and a thick light blue wool sweater, I glanced over the clock that shined 11:45pm. "Oh no no no! I'm going to be late again."

I rushed out of my room and out the house, walking quickly towards the park. I began to grow more excited as I became closer and closer to the park. I walked faster in tune with my fluttering heart. As I reached the edge of the park, I stopped and adjusted my clothes and hair. Making sure everything was perfect. I began to walk again, as my heart fluttered faster, my feet matched. But when I turned the corner my heart stopped. Instead of my beautiful dark haired prince standing there. It was someone else.

And that someone was Raye.

**Well there it is guys, I hope I lived up to your expectations. I'm sorry that I love to leave you guys on cliffhangers, but they're a lot of fun to write! Please review! Until next time:)**

** ~Nerine**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey I'm so sorry for the late up date :( I had an extremely busy week and weekend. I apologize again for any frustrations it may have caused. I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter, I know some of you don't like the cliff hangers. But I think it leaves you guys open to imagine what could possibly happen next. It also gives me more time to think of a good follow up chapter! Anyways enjoy this chapter:)**

"Hello Serena, fancy meeting you here." Raye said with an evil smile. I began to back away, but with every step back I took, she followed.

"You wrote that letter." I managed to gasp.

Clap. Clap. Clap. "Good job, it took you long enough." She said still approaching.

I decided to stand my ground. "How did you find out?"

"Darien broke up with me yesterday you know," Raye said strangely calm, "He said he didn't love me anymore, and when I asked him why, do you know what he said?" I said nothing. Raye repeated herself. "Do you know what he said?!" She shouted.

"No I don't." I quietly said.

"He said he didn't love me anymore." Raye stared at me blankly. "After you left the park, Darien came back. He wouldn't look at me or touch me. I didn't know what I did wrong. When I asked him if I did anything, Darien said he didn't want to be with me anymore. I asked him to reconsider, but he said he was in love with another and couldn't be with me anymore." Raye sank down onto her knees.

I walked slowly over to her and began to lower myself down. As soon as I placed my hand on her shoulder, Raye knocked it away and stood up abruptly. "Get your filthy whore hands off of me!" She began to poke at my chest, hard enough to force me back. "You know who he is in love with? I bet you do." Raye said not giving me enough time to answer her before she began again. "Its you, you know that?" She said angered. "The little girl who so happened to be at the park when I was on my way to meet him. You ruined everything! I followed you yesterday, I wanted to see if it was true. And it was." Raye began to cry. "All I wanted was for Darien to be with me forever, but you ruined that!"

She looked at me with tear-filled eyes. This wasn't the Raye I met Friday. I couldn't bring myself to be mad. All I was feeling was fear. Fear that this girl could do something we both might regret. This was a broken-hearted girl looking for someone to blame, and that person was me. But that demeanor changed when she was able to compose herself. "Stay away from Darien." Raye said sternly.

"Why?" I said calmly. "I'm sorry Darien broke up with you, but you need to move on. Its not good for you to keep dwelling on this."

"Do not tell me what is good for me!" She shouted. "I know Darien still loves me deep down, and I need to show him that he still does!"

"Raye please calm down." I tried to reach out again.

"Don't touch me!" Raye slapped my hand away and pushed me to the ground. "Stay away from Darien or else! You don't know the things I am capable of." With this last threat she turned on her heel and left me sitting in the dirt staring after her.

"What am I going to do?" I mumbled as I placed my head in my hands. Raye could make good on her threat, but I love Darien so much. I can't bear to part with him. I sat there for awhile, I didn't get up until I started to feel the cold seeping into my pores.

I felt empty as I walked home, I didn't know what I should do. Raye seemed good on her threat and I didn't want to know what 'things' she was capable of. I didn't want Darien to get hurt, and that moment, even though knew I could be overreacting, I decided I would talk to Darien about what we should do.

When I arrived home I went straight for the note under my pillow. As I looked at it, my heart filled with that happiness I felt with Darien all over again. But the sadness began to creep into my heart, with the conversation I was about to have, whatever we had could fall apart forever.

I punched the number into my phone and began typing a text, "_Hey its Serena. I hope I'm not waking you up or anything." _I sent the text, I wasn't sure if he would reply, but I could always hope.

It felt like forever until he replied. My heart skipped a beat when I felt my phone vibrate. I quickly looked at the message. "_Hey I was wondering when you would text me:) Its no problem I was just studying for a test I have tomorrow."_

_ "Oh I'm sorry to bother you, but I have something really important that I need to talk to you about. Its about Raye." _I sent the text. A few minutes later, my phone vibrated again, but instead of a text it was a phone call.

I picked up the phone, "Hello?" I answered breathlessly.

"What did she do?" Darien asked in a dark husky tone that sent chills throughout my body. He did not miss a single beat.

"She sent me a letter…" I said slowly.

"Okay… and what did it say?"

"She wrote it as if it was from you." After I said that, everything she said to me came pouring out. How she said she loved him, wanted to be with him forever, and how she followed us. I told him everything, but that she wanted me to stay from him. I didn't know what he would say, would he agree with her? Or would he deny it and say he wanted to be with me.

I wasn't sure what Raye would do to Darien if I didn't stay away from him. But I didn't want the hurt to strike at the numbness I felt now. I wanted to be numb and stay that way. Being alone equaled no pain. Darien's voice pulled me out of my deep thought.

"Hey are you okay?"

I paused for a minute and let out a deep slow breath. "Whatever we have, we can't have this anymore. We can't do this anymore." I couldn't believe I let this out, but it was too late to take it back.

All I could hear from the other end of the phone was a hitch in Darien's breath when I said that. It was quiet for awhile. Until he answered, with a simple one word question, "Why?"

Why? I didn't even know why. But if I was going to protect myself and Darien, I needed to do this. "I don't want to be hurt. What we have might turn around and hurt me and I can't have that. I'm already in so much pain. I don't need any more. The sooner we're done, the sooner we will forget everything that has happened to us. I'm sorry Darien." I hung up as soon as I said this, I didn't want to hear his response.

I turned off my phone and placed in on my nightstand. I sat there on my bed, I felt numb. But that was only for a short while. I felt my numbness being invaded by something, it became an unreal pain. It was pain that could be examined by a doctor, but pain that only I could understand what caused it.

I curled into a ball under my covers, trying to squeeze the pain out with every fiber of my being. But it only got worse. I felt silent tears down my face. The pain burned and I knew the only way to quench that burn was to call Darien. Call him and take everything I said back. Tell him I want him. No, that I need him.

It felt like forever before the pain finally let me drift away. Drift away into the realm of sleep. A place where nothing would hurt me, in that world was a place I could create whatever I wanted. And what I wanted was a place where nothing could hurt me. A place where the numbness could take hold.

As I felt the calming sense of sleep wash over me, I didn't know if it was going to get better. But all I had was hope and I was going to cling to it. The last conscious thought I had before I drifted away was that I loved Darien, and the pain I was feeling was the pain of a broken heart.

**That's it for this chapter. I hope you all liked it and that it makes up for my tardiness. I have more time this week so I hope to work on the next chapter more. R & R ~ Nerine**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the long update! I've been so busy, apparently all my teachers simultaneously decided to assign loads of homework at the same time ._. I want to dedicate this chapter to **_**Artemis the Moon Maiden**_**, your reviews are joy to read! I in fact love all of your reviews! You guys are just awesome! Now please enjoy this chapter:)**

When I finally awoke, I felt groggy. All the crying I did throughout the night took its toll on me. I couldn't bring myself to go to school, the pain inside me was a raging fire. I could feel every lick of heat scorching my soul. I felt the tears flow freely down my face again, I shoved my face into my pillow and screamed. I kept screaming, hoping it would help with the pain. But all I did was make my throat sore.

After I made my throat raw I fell back asleep, wanting to forget the events of last night. But even as I slept everything came rushing back, Raye's tears, my pain, but what memory hurt the most was the pain I heard in Darien's voice when I told him I couldn't see him anymore. Oh how I wanted to see him. The thought of Darien brought me out of my slumber, gasping for breath. The thought of not being able to see him brought the air out of my chest.

I glanced up at the clock, it was already mid-afternoon. I felt a brush of silky fur against my neck, I turned over to see my Luna look at me with her eyes that gleamed with wisdom. It was as if she knew what I was going through. She wedged herself between my chest and arms. I snuggled my face into her. Though she was comforting, even her company couldn't quench my pain. As I lay there, listening to Luna's soothing purring, the doorbell rang throughout the house.

Hoping that whoever was at the door would just think no one was home and would leave, I continued to lay there. A few minutes later, the bell rang again. I ignored it again, but whoever was at the door seemed to know I was home. I roused myself out of bed and headed towards the door. On my way out I noticed my appearance in the mirror. I looked terrible, my eyes were a bright red, puffy and bloodshot. My golden hair seemed to have lost its golden luster, and instead it was dull, tangled and stuck to my tear-streaked face. I ran my fingers through my hair, in an attempt to fix it, but it was no use.

I sulked down the steps, feeling as if I was in a trance. I padded slowly towards the door, before I opened it I took a deep breath and opened it. Standing on the other side were my best friends, they all had huge smiles on their faces. Even their smiles couldn't bring one to my face.

"Serena! Darling!" Mina gushed. "You weren't at school today! How did your date go?" She breezed pass me and into the house, with Amy and Lita in tow. I could feel the tears behind my eyes, threatening to pour out at a moment's notice.

"Mina I don't think it went well." Amy stated.

"Why do you think that? It must have been good if she didn't go to school!"

"You might want to really look at Serena." Lita motioned towards me.

When Mina turned around and really looked at me, her bright blue eyes widened and her mouth formed a small "o". "Oh Serena! I'm so sorry I didn't notice, what happened?"

With that look, I couldn't hold the tears back. They began to spill freely down my cheeks, I began to sob. Mina led me over to the couch, she patted and rubbed my back as I cried into her shoulder. I cried for what seemed like a long while. When I was done, I lifted my head up and saw Lita and Amy sitting on the loveseat looking at me with concern lacing their eyes.

I noticed that I soaked the shoulder of Mina's shirt. "I'm sorry about your shirt Mina." I sniffled.

"Oh dear you're fine, its just a shirt!" Mina gave me a small smile.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Amy asked.

"It might make you feel better if you do." Lita commented.

I looked them all in the eyes, their eyes all expressed genuine concern. These girls were my best friends, I've know them since we were in middle school, and I couldn't ask for anything better. They have always been here for me when I needed them, like they are now.

I took a deep shaky breath. "Last night…" I sniffled as I looked down at my lap, twisting my fingers together. "I went to the park… but Darien wasn't there. Raye was." I looked up to see shock lining their eyes.

"Oh Serena!" Mina's hand flew to her mouth.

After that I couldn't keep the words back, I let everything out, tears and all. I told them of how Raye was hurt that Darien left her for me, and even how she threatened me to leave Darien alone. I expressed my sorrow of how I told Darien I couldn't see him anymore because I didn't want him to get hurt and how I also didn't want to end up being hurt if he found out he didn't actually love me. By the end I had tears streaming down my face and I was in the middle of a tight group hug.

"I'm so sorry Serena." Amy said sadly.

"I can't imagine the pain you're in." Lita said.

"Okay! You know what we need? Ice cream and chick flicks!" Mina stated.

"Oh no you guys don't need to that." I argued.

Mina put a hand up, "No no, there is no debate. Amy and Lita can you go get the ice cream and rent the movies? I'm going to stay here with Serena."

Lita and Amy both nodded and rose up to leave. Before they left they both gave me a reassuring smile and a squeeze on the shoulder. One of the things I loved about Mina is that with her there is no need to talk, we could just sit in silence. I lay my head on her lap as she stroked my hair, I couldn't cry anymore, I had no more tears to shed.

We sat there until Amy and Lita came back an hour later. "Okay we got Ben & Jerry's Strawberry Shortcake ice cream!" Amy said when they walked into the room.

"And the chick flicks!" Lita said while following Amy in.

"Oh my favorite!" Mina gushed.

The way the girls got excited over this brought a small smile to my face. We all snuggled into the couch with ice cream and spoons in hand. We sat there for what felt like hours, just giggling and pointing out the cheesiest things. It felt good to do this with them again, but even through all the laughter I still couldn't forget the pain. It took all that I had not to break down again.

In the middle of our 4th movie, the door bell rang.

"Were you expecting someone Serena?" Mina asked curiously.

"No… not unless you guys decided to invite someone over." I said as I got up and walked to the door. As I was walking I heard the others follow in my footsteps. When I opened the door my heart stopped and my breath hitched in my throat. The person on the other side of the door was the last person I would expect.

Darien.

I had an overwhelming feeling to throw myself in to his arms and inhale his rosy scent. But I held myself back. I couldn't form any words, instead I just looked at him. Darien was still as beautiful as ever. His raven black hair fell into soft curls against his eyes. But his eyes were the most painful to look at. Usually they looked alive and carefree, but this time they were dull and lined with sadness.

We stood there staring at each other for who knows how long. But neither of us were the one to break the silence. Instead it was Mina.

"Hey Serena who's this?" Mina had a cautious gaze as she looked at Darien.

I tried to muster up something to say, but the words were stuck in my throat. I couldn't tear my eyes away from Darien. He broke our eye contact and turned to Mina and the girls.

"Hello, I'm Darien." He stuck his hand out towards Mina.

"So you're the one who Serena is messed up over." She said starting to become angry. "You have a shitty girlfriend you know that. That girl is crazy and tried to hurt Serena, and here you are on her doorstep after she told you she didn't want to see you anymore. Can't you get the hint?" Mina was getting really fired up, by the end of her rant she pushed past me and was up in Darien's face.

I finally found my voice. "Mina please stop, its okay." I pulled her back.

"Are you sure Serena?" Mina looked at me concern in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Okay." Mina turned back towards Darien. "I'm sorry for my outburst, its just that Serena is one of my best friends and I don't like to see her hurt."

"I understand completely, I don't like to see her hurt either." Darien said with genuine concern. He turned back to me. "I need to talk to you Serena, is there a place where we can talk alone?"

I gave him a small shaky nod, I turned towards my friends. From the looks on their faces they understood that I needed to do this.

"Well it looks like this is our cue to leave girls." Mina said with a small smile.

Amy and Lita were the first to walk out the door, before Mina walked out she gave me a big hug and whispered in my ear. "Hear him out Serena. Don't keep that emotional wall of yours up." She pulled back and gave me a small smile and followed the others out.

After they were gone, we stood there for a few awkward moments. Both not knowing what we should do. I mustered up the courage to say something.

"Um… would you like to come in? You probably wouldn't want to catch a cold." I motioned for him to come in.

"Thanks." He gave me a brief nod and walked inside. I closed he door behind him and leaned against it. I wasn't surprised at what he said next.

"Why don't you want to see me anymore?" He asked. I looked up and saw him looking at me with his hands shoved deep into his pocket, as if he was nervous.

"I told you why." I said quietly. "I don't want to be in pain anymore, and if that means I can't see you then that's what I need to do." I looked down at the floor, I couldn't bear to see the look on his face.

"Serena you're only thinking this because of what Raye said. You don't mean it."

"I do mean it. The way I feel has nothing to do with what Raye said last night." I said with force.

"You know you don't." I looked up at him, I could see the pain in his eyes. I didn't want to hurt him, I just wanted to protect myself. "I never wanted to cause you pain Serena. I care too much about you."

"That's where you're wrong." With that last comment, I felt anger coursing through my veins. I launched myself off the door and stomped towards Darien. I stabbed my finger to his chest. "You never cared about my pain!" Tears began to flow freely down my cheeks. "I've been in pain ever since we met that day! Remember? We spent the whole day at the park and when it was time to leave you promised me we would see each other each Friday. But you never showed up, not for any Friday for that matter!"

I saw his eyes widen in shock. I couldn't stand to look at him anymore, so I turned around and place my hands over my face. It was quiet, the only sound was my shaky breath as the tears fell down my face.

"Serena, I'm so sorry." Darien whispered, pain filled his voice. "I never forgot that promise, a few days after that day my family moved. I wanted to find you and tell you, but you never told me where you lived." I could hear the sorrow leaking out of his voice, and it made me cry even more. "I kept that day close to my heart. After I turned eighteen I came back, I came to the park the day I got here. I came for days after, looking for you, beautiful."

I let his words sink in. I finally found out why he never came back. The question that has haunted me since for so long, and I finally had the answer.

"Will you look at me Serena? Please?" I felt Darien's hands softly grab my shoulder and he turned me around to face him. I couldn't look at him, not with these tears, I kept my eyes on the floor. "Please look at me Serena." I felt his fingers tilt my chin up. When I looked at him I knew he was telling the truth.

"What about Raye don't you love her?" I asked quietly.

Darien cupped my face in his hands, and wiped the tears away from my face. "No Serena, I love you. I've loved you since I first called you meatball-head. I've loved you since I saw it was you on that park bench. I love you and only you. Nothing can change that."

And with that he planted a kiss on my lips, and I knew he was telling the truth. The emptiness that I felt inside disappeared and began to fill with an amazing feeling. A feeling of being loved and knowing that I would never be alone ever again.

I pulled away with a smile on my face. I looked into his eyes, their usual warmth and light filled them once again. I put my hand against his cheek, relishing in the feel of his skin against mine. "I love you too." I said softly, and when I said that Darien rewarded me with a huge smile and pulled me into his embrace once more.

**That's it for now :) I hope you all enjoyed it. I plan on writing another chapter by the end of the week. For updates on my situation check my profile, I post when I plan on posting my story and if I'm having problems. Thanks so much for reading! R & R ~ Nerine 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I'm so sorry for the late update. I've been extremely busy. I've been trying to work on the story as much as I can. I will try to update as much as I can. I have to find time between my softball practices, but I will try to the best of my abilities! Please enjoy this chapter. **

I awoke the next morning in Darien's warm embrace. It was the best night's sleep I've ever had. It was nice to not wake up feeling like I was alone with nobody to be with. I rolled over to face Darien, and I saw the most beautiful sight I have ever seen. He was fast asleep, but he looked like a dark God. I lay there and watched him as he slept. As he slept I felt the urge to brush his soft curls out of his eyes, and when I did he awoke slowly.

"Mmm good morning my love." Darien said sleepily as he slowly yawned.

"Morning." I said with a smile. "Hmm I'm hungry."

"Serena you're always hungry." He said with a hearty laugh.

"It's the morning of course I'm going to be hungry!" I giggled along with him. I started to get up, but Darien gently pushed me back down.

"I'll make you breakfast. Stay right here and I'll be back in a few." He gave me a quick peck on the cheek and darted out of the room. When he left, a huge genuine grin appeared on my face. I loved the feeling of being cared for. I haven't been cared for by anyone very much.

I rose up out of my bed and took a nice long stretch. I was feeling stiff so I decided to go in the shower. The water felt so nice flowing over my body washing away yesterday's grime. As the water washed away yesterday's pain, I thought of Darien's word from last night. He wanted to be with me ever since the day we met. The pain that I had since then was gone, and in its place was pure happiness. Even though I know Darien loves me, I still have fears about Raye. What will she do when finds out? I won't let her take away this feeling I have inside, and I won't let her get in between me and Darien. I know we belong together, we've been through so much. How could we not? As all of these thoughts were running through my head, I heard Darien's voice pull me out.

"Serena? Where'd you go?"

"I'm in the shower," I called out to him. "I'll be out in a minute!" I finally notice that the water turned cold and goose bumps were raised on my skin. I hopped quickly out of the shower, and dried myself off. I slipped on a sky blue sundress and grabbed a brush on my way out of the bathroom.

When I entered the room I was surprised with a tray on my neatly made bed. It had delicious looking crepes with strawberries on them and powdered sugar, along with a glass of orange juice. But a single rose lying on the tray was what hit my heart the most. I looked up with a huge grin on my face and found a sly smiling Darien leaning against the wall watching my reaction.

"Oh I love crepes and how did you know strawberries are one of my favorite kinds?!" I ran over to him and planned a kiss on his cheek. He wrapped his arms around me holding me to him. It felt so right to have this with him. Darien kissed my forehead and released me.

"Go eat your breakfast. We're going to have a long day today."

"Long day? What do you mean?" I asked curiously. "You know I have school right?"

"That is why you are going to call in sick after you eat." Darien said with a smirk.

"Oh so big college boy is telling me to skip school? Aren't you supposed to be encouraging me to school?" I said with a soft smile.

"Psh don't worry I think missing one more day of school won't kill you." Darien teased. "It's good to take a mental break every once in awhile. Now eat your breakfast before it cools." He ushered me to the bed and had me sit down. As Darien sat behind me he took the brush from my hands and began to brush my hair.

"Oh Darien you don't have to do that. I can do that after." I turned to take the brush from him, but he pulled it out of my reach as he pointed to the food with his other hand.

"Eat. I'll brush, I don't mind. Your hair is so beautiful and I'm having the urge to have an excuse to touch it."

"Fine, if it makes you happy." I giggled. I took a bite of the crepes and my mouth was in heaven. "Oh my goodness! These are so good! Where did you learn how to cook this amazingly?" I gushed.

"I've had lots and lots of practice." He said as he brushed my hair. "I was on my own a lot since my parents weren't around much."

"I know what you mean," I said sadly. "Why weren't your parents around much?"

"They're both doctors, and they were always at the hospital. So I cared for myself the majority of the time. What about you?"

"My father left when I was born, so I have no idea who he is and what he looks like. My mother owns a pretty large business company. She's always gone adding more branches. I only see her maybe once every few weeks."

"Oh I'm sorry. At least I got to see my parents for a short amount of time. Every time they were home I got to talk to them for a few minutes before they went to bed." Darien said quietly as he wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Its fine, I've been use to it."

"If it makes you feel better, I was orphaned as a child and I don't have any recollection of my early childhood. So the parents I have are actually my adoptive parents."

I turned around to face him and saw how sad he looked. "Oh Darien, I'm so sorry. That's terrible. I couldn't imagine not having my memory from my childhood." I place my hand against his cheek sympathetically."

"I actually don't feel any lost over it. Its kind of hard to be sad if I don't know what I should be sad about. But enough of this sad talk, we have a date to start!" He said with high energy.

"Okay let me call in sick." As I called in, Darien left to put the dishes in the sink. When I was done calling in put my hair into its usual pigtails and bounded down the stairs right into Darien's arms.

"Hey there," Darien laughed as he caught me. "Let's not hurt ourselves now."

"Oops, I didn't see you there." I giggled. "So where are we going?"

"Now that's for me to know and you to find out my dear." Darien smiled secretly.

"That's no fair Darien!" I squealed as I playfully pushed his shoulder.

We walked out of the house hand in hand and headed for the subway to get to the center of town. While we sat and rode it, we talked about pretty much anything that was on our minds. We talked about school, previous pets, funny situations and even friends. I was telling him a story from when Mina and I were little.

"Mina was always the one stood up for me no matter what. Like this one time a girl was picking on me about how my pigtails look like meat-balls. Mina went up and got in her face and started telling her that she shouldn't be picking on me because she has a pig nose. Then she started to oink and she kept doing it until the girl got so freaked out she ran." Darien laughed as I told him the story. I liked the sound of his laugh. It was deep and chimed like bells.

"She really did that?" He said still laughing.

"Yeah, that was the day we became best friends and have been inseparable since."

"I can tell, she seems like a very good friend."

"She is, she really is." I said quietly.

"_Town Center exit to the left._" A robotic voice chimed throughout the subway.

"That's our stop, let's get a move on!" Darien pulled me out. The town center was amazing as always. It was large and had buildings of all different sizes and colors. It was like a rainbow rained over the city, and left a beautiful landscape in its wake. The sunlight reflected of the buildings and added spots of glowing dots on the buildings making the city seem like it was glowing.

As I stood there taking in the city's beauty. I basked in the sunlight that left a pleasant feeling on my exposed skin. There was a light breeze that blew softly. It was an absolutely perfect day to spend with Darien.

"It's so beautiful today! So are you still not going to tell me what we're going to do today?" I said with a small smile.

"Well the first thing we're going to do is going shopping. I want to buy you a gift of your choosing."

"Oh Darien you really don't have to do that."

"No no. We're going and that's final. I love you and I want to spoil you today." He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. His lips were so close to mine, I yearned to touch them.

"I love you too." I told him with a small smile and closed the space between our lips. It felt so right to kiss him. We were like two pieces of a puzzle that fit perfectly together in harmony.

"Okay okay no more kissy faces, we need to stay on schedule." Darien said as he started pulling me towards the closest store.

"Schedule? When did you have a schedule?"

"Since I thought of it last night while you were sleeping." He stated. "Now let's get shopping!"

We went from store to store. I looked at shirts to dresses. Pants to skirts. We spent a long time looking but I couldn't find anything that appealed to me. "I don't think I'm going to find anything." I said for the millionth time.

"Okay I think I got an idea. Wait right here on the bench, I'll be back in a few." Darien quickly walked away. Which made me curious, but I stayed put. I sat there for awhile before a smiling Darien came back with an excited hop to his step.

"Excited?" I giggled. I noticed that he was holding a velvet box. "What's in the box?"

"Your present, I saw it a few days and thought of you. I was actually hoping that you didn't find anything you like so I could buy it for you." He said shyly. With that he handed me the box. The box felt so soft and smooth. I was so nervous to open it. My hands shook nervously as I opened the box. When I opened it I released a gasp when I saw what lay inside, a beautiful golden crescent moon necklace.

"Oh my goodness Darien. It's so beautiful." I was so awestricken. I've never seen anything so beautiful. "Thank you so much!"

"There's an engraving on the back. that's why it took me so long."

I flipped it over and read the tiny words, "_My Moon Goddess. My Love._" My heart was going to burst. In those five words I could feel the emotion, there was no way I could deserve a guy like Darien. In those words I could tell how much he loved me and I knew I loved him just as much.

"Darien this is the best present I've ever received. What made you think of the engraving?" I jumped off the bench and into his warm embrace.

"I've noticed that whenever you become really happy you seem to have a glow to your skin. That glow reminds me of the moon's glow." He placed a warm palm against my cheek. "You're my Moon Goddess, and I love you."

"I love you too." I stood on my tip toes and mashed my lips against his. I wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him closer, trying to meld into his body and become one. He was all I ever wanted; with him I knew I'd never be alone. Darien pulled away with a content smile.

"Now we have one more thing to do."

"Oh and that is?" I asked questioningly.

"A lovely dinner for a lovely girl." He said sweetly.

"Oh that would be great! I'm starving!"

"Typical Serena always thinking with her stomach and not her brain." He said with a laugh.

"Oh be quiet you butt." I giggled as I placed my hand in his. "So where is this lovely dinner going to take place?"

"In a very fancy restaurant. Let's go so we can make it in time for our reservation."

We arrived in the restaurant and the sweet aroma of food entered my nose. My mouth began to water along with my stomach growling profusely. "Oh gosh I'm so hungry!" I squealed.

"Serena you're always thinking about food." Darien laughed heartily.

"Well I'm hungry." I pouted.

We finally were able to get seated, and we both ordered our food. Darien ordered spaghetti and I ordered the same thing too.

"But on my order could you please add extra meatballs?"

"Sure no problem." The waiter replied.

"Extra meatballs for the Meatball-Head?" Darien teased when the waiter left.

"Oh shush, I just like meatballs." I smirked.

"I can tell." He laughed.

Our food arrived awhile later. "Oh this is really fast service!" I said as I took a bite of food, "and has really good food!"

"You're right, this food is really good."

We ate and talked about anything and everything. It felt like hours but really it wasn't even that. I was starting to dread the moment when this dream would end and I would wake up and everything I had with Darien would be gone. There would be nothing left, but the painful emptiness knowing what could have been would leave. But this wasn't a dream. I've pinched myself throughout the day, and felt it. This is real and true.

"So are you ready to go?" Darien pulled me out of my deep thought.

"Oh yeah, I guess I am." I said sadly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just don't want this night to be over." I looked up at his eyes, they were so beautiful, and they looked like an endless ocean of changing emotions.

"Don't worry. If you don't want it to end it doesn't have to." Darien said with a smile. With that we walked to the subway. It was quiet on the subway, it was so quiet that I fell asleep right on Darien's shoulder.

I dreamed of Darien and I. I dreamed of us having a life together when we were older. We were happy, and still completely in love as if we were still young. We were playing in lush field with a little girl with light pink hair. I think she's our daughter. I could feel the love we had for her and each other. It felt so real, and I wanted it to be real so bad. I wanted that love. The dream came to an end all too soon.

"Serena? Wake up." Darien said quietly, gently shaking my shoulder.

"Mmmm?"

"Its our stop." He lifted me up into his arms and cradled me. I nuzzled my face into his shoulder inhaling his sweet smell of roses.

"You can let me walk on my own you know." I mumbled into his shoulder.

"I don't mind carrying you. You look tired anyways." He said as he placed a kiss on my head. We arrive to the house quickly after. Darien set me on my feet, but kept his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Could you please stay again? Please? I don't want this day to end." I pleaded with Darien.

"Sweetheart I told you. This night doesn't have to end until you want it." He said with a smile as he pulled closer. He dropped his head down and pressed his lips against mine. The force of the kiss pushed me against the door. I could feel his hands all over my body, in my hair, feeling me as if he wanted to commit it to memory. He tugged my hair out of its pigtails and let it flow all around. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer, as close as I possibly could.

Darien pulled away first. He placed a hand on either side of my head against the door. He leaned his forehead against mine. We breathed in time with each other. Our eyes met and we both had the same thought. We wanted to be together. To be together in any way possible.

I turned around and unlocked the door. As soon as I entered the house, Darien spun me around and pulled me into another deep kiss. I heard him shut the door behind him at the same time. I ran my hands into his hair pulling him closer. We were still moving, walking towards my room while still locked in our kiss. Bumping into the walls, tables and chairs. I tugged his jacket off and tossed it. I peeled his shirt off, we pulled apart as his shirt passed between our lips. We pressed our lips together again, and I began to run my hands over his chest. He was so muscular. It was so hard to imagine that he was since he was so gentle.

We were at the bottom of the stairs when he began to pull the straps of my dress off my shoulders. All of a sudden an angry voice rang out, making us both jump apart. "SERENA TSUKINO! WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

I turned around slowly to where the voice was coming from, but I knew who it was before I even saw her face.

"Hi mother."

**That's it for now:) I hope that makes up for the long wait! I'm thinking about wrapping up this story pretty soon. But we'll see if I want to continue it or not. Please keep being awesome readers! ~ Nerine:3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait **** I was having some personal things going on. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

"Hi mother." I said slowly. She was at the top of the stairs, arms crossed and eyes blazing with anger. "You're home early."

"What in the hell do you think you're doing young lady?" Mother walked down the stairs, slowly and it took all that I had not to back away from her fuming self.

I opened my mouth to speak, "uh…", but Mother cut me off.

"This is what you do when you call in sick? You haven't been to school in four days Serena! Four Days! Your school finally called me while I was in an important meeting!" She screamed. "Well what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Umm…" I mumbled quietly. I didn't know what to say exactly since she did almost catch me with Darien.

"Well? Speak up." Mother said impatiently. Oh she's mad, she's very very very mad.

"Uh… Well… I guess I wasn't thinking about the consequences?" I said questioningly.

"You're damn right you didn't think! That's your problem Serena you don't think. Did you even think about the possibility that you could have gotten pregnant! And who knows if this boy would even stay! Your father didn't stay when you were born! He will ruin your life!" She was really fired up now. Mother never talks about my father unless she is absolutely pissed. Fiery anger started to rise in my chest. How could she even compare my Darien to the scum who didn't want me?

"Darien is not like father!" I screamed. Mother's eyes widen in shock. This is the first time I've ever screamed at her like this, and I shocked me as much as it did to her. But I couldn't stop, the frustration was just flowing now. "You don't know Darien! He would never do that to me, he loves me." The image of the little girl with pink hair flashed in my mind, I felt as if I was fighting for that happiness.

"Serena, calm down." Darien touched my shoulder.

"No Darien," I shook of his shoulder, not taking my eyes off Mother. "She thinks she can start acting like a mother now since I found a love she'll never have and she wants to take that from me!"

"You know that's not true Serena! I'm trying to look out for you, men his age don't care who they hurt as long as they get what they want. All they want is sex! You're too young to understand Serena, you think you're in love but you're not. You don't get it!"

"No Mother you don't get it! You expect that every time you come home that you can be a mother, but to be a mother you should be here more than a day every once and while. You can't just show up and tell me what I can and can't do! I've been on my own for so long Mother, and all I ever wanted was to have someone to be with me and care for me." Tears were flowing freely down my cheeks, "You were never here! How can you even judge me if you don't even know me!"

"Serena, these 'feelings' you have for the boy are making you say this! Don't you see he's not healthy for you! He's poisoning you!" The fire was still burning in her eyes, her face was red and she was far from being done.

"Mother you're still hung up over father and that's where you're judgment is coming from! Not all men are like him!" I shouted. That struck a nerve, she took a deep breath and straightened her back.

"You know what Serena, we're done with this argument. If I can't trust you to live alone, then I have no choice… I'm sending you to boarding school."

My heart stopped. Oh no oh no oh no, she can't do this. I just found Darien again and now I'm going to lose him all over again. Behind me, I felt Darien become still. He was feeling the same I was. There was no way I was going to let her do this to us.

"No." I said calmly.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me. I said no." I turned around and grabbed Darien's hand and began to walk to the front door.

"What do you think you're doing Serena?" She asked as I picked up Darien's jacket and shirt.

"Exactly what it looks like, I'm leaving. I'm not going to a boarding school because you're jealous that I found love." I gave Darien his things and waited as he put them on.

"Don't you dare leave Serena." She said dangerously.

"Are you going to send me to boarding school?" I asked.

"It's the only way I can protect you!"

"Mother don't you get it? I don't need your protection. I've been living on my own for so long!" As we began to walk out of the house, Mother grabbed my arm.

"You're not leaving. Please don't leave." I turned and looked at her, pain was in her eyes. I knew I was hurting her, but she was hurting me too.

"Good-bye Mother." I tugged my hand out of her grasp and caught up with Darien.

"Serena! Come back!" Mother shouted. I kept walking with Darien, I was finally able to talk a few blocks away.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." I couldn't bring myself to look at him. I felt so ashamed.

Darien stopped walking and pulled me to him. "Hey you're alright." He tilted my head up. Darien cupped my face in his hands, kissing away my tears, "Are you sure you don't want to go back?"

"Yes, I need to be away from her for awhile."

"Okay if you're sure, would you like to go back to my apartment?"

I nodded my head slowly, I was so exhausted. All I wanted to do was rest. It started out as a wonderful day and turned into shit in all of twenty minutes. I couldn't believe that Mother wants to send me to away.

"We're coming up on my apartment building." Darien said, dragging me out of my thoughts.

We entered the building and went into the elevator. I felt so numb and lifeless. I slumped against the wall of the elevator. Thoughts were running through my head, just pounding away at my head. I couldn't let go of Darien, not after I just found him, but why would Mother want to get in the way of that. Was what my father did so terrible to her? I love Mother, but I couldn't stand her trying to fix her mistakes from her past with me.

"Serena? This is my floor." Darien said as he grabbed my hand and led me to his apartment door.

"Its not very fancy, so I hope you don't mind." He said as he unlocked the door, and led me inside. It was a very simple apartment. It had white walls with cheap scratchy flooring. The living room had a small couch with a tiny T.V., connected to the room was the small kitchen and a small square wooden table for two.

A small smile spread across my face. "Its cozy."

Darien let out a laugh, "Well thank you, I was hoping you would like it. I'm fairly proud of it." He ruffled my hair and walked towards what seemed to be the bedroom. "Would you like to borrow some clothes? I don't think sleeping in your dress will be comfortable."

"That would be nice. Thanks." I said as I examined the photos that covered his living room wall. There was a picture of a young Darien, maybe about ten years old, he was on a swing being pushed by a beautiful women with long raven black hair and sharp green eyes. She was beautiful she must have been his biological mother. They looked so happy together, my heart began to hurt as I thought about how Darien had lost this happiness with her. I saw another picture with Darien and two other adults who looked nothing like him. That must have been his adoptive parents. They were sitting next to a lake, Darien looked happy in this as well, but not as happy in the other photo. As I was looking at all these different photos, Darien came up behind me and looped his arms around my waist, pulling me towards him.

"Examining my photos?" Darien said teasingly.

"They're interesting to look at."

"I have one of us, right over here." He pointed at a small picture. It was of us on the first day we met. There was the twelve year-old Darien with a mischievous smile with his arm wrapped around my shoulder, and little six year-old me with a huge smile and bright excited eyes. I smiled softly when I saw that picture. I remember how Darien asked someone to take a picture of us with his phone and how I squealed that he actually wanted a picture with me. I remember him poking fun on how my squeal sounded like a little piglet.

"That's a great picture, I really like it."

"I do too, its one of my favorites." Darien said as he turned me to face him. His deep blue eyes gleamed with love. He leaned me against the wall, his lips closing the space between mine. It was soft and sweet. It washed away my feelings of emptiness and filled it with warmth. I knew I would have to face my problems sooner or later, but for now I want to enjoy my time with Darien.

Darien pulled away first, resting his forehead against my mine. "I placed some clothes on the bed for you, I tried to pick some of my smaller ones. I hope that's okay."

"Mmhmm that's perfect. Thank you." I pecked him on the lips and went to the bedroom and closed the door behind me. The clothes were laid neatly unfolded on the bed. I slipped off my dress and put on the white t-shirt. It was gigantic on me, it felt more like a dress than a shirt. I quickly slipped on his sweats hoping that would make it somewhat better, but no, my feet got tangled up in the legs and I fell on the bed.

"Ugh. These are so long." I attempted to fold up the waistband to shorten it. I did the best I could and walked back out into the living room. Darien took one look at me and began to laugh.

"Hey don't laugh at me!" I pouted.

"Oh Serena," Darien tried to hide his smile, "I'm sorry, you look so cute."

"Oh," I instantly perked up, "well why thank you!" I gave him a huge smile.

"I grabbed an extra toothbrush for you, its sitting on the bathroom counter. I already brushed my teeth so I'm going to hit the hay, you're welcome to share my bed with me." Darien said that with a wink and walked into his room.

Butterflies filled my belly. What did he mean by that wink? I rushed to the bathroom. I examined myself in the mirror, I looked like hell. My hair was ruffled and tangled in places, my eyes were puffy, and my cheeks were covered in tear stains. I washed my face up with a washcloth, and brushed my tangled hair as best I could. When I felt that my appearance was much better, I brushed my teeth and walked into the bedroom, wary to what Darien may have planed.

When I entered the room, sprawled across the bed… snoring loudly. "Well that's romantic…" I said quietly. I approached the bed, trying to figure out how I was going to get some space on it. As I was thinking, I overheard Darien mumbling in-between snores.

"Serena... I… love you… please don't… ever… leave me." Those words brought a smile on my face. He was so sweet to me, and I love him so much my heart feels like its about to burst. There was no way I was going to leave him.

I managed to move his limbs onto his side of the bed and snuggle underneath the covers. Darien ended up slipping his arm over me and pulling me to him, I snuggled into him and slipped into a dream world where I was dancing around and laughing with that pink-haired pigtailed girl in a lush field. Darien was in the grass, watching and laughing with us. That was a world where I hoped it would become a reality. But for now it was just a dream.

**Hope that makes up for the long wait! I'm on summer break so I should be able to update more. I will update when I can! Don't forget to review **

**~Nerine **


End file.
